This invention relates to a cord clamp for holding or gripping a cord.
Conventionally, a cord clamp comprises an arm member having a cord holding portion at an end of the arm member. The arm member can swivel or be locked in two positions within its swiveling range. For example, according to a cord clamp indicated in Japan Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No.1-22082, the arm member swivels 90 degrees about its axis when one end of the arm member is fixed at a right angle on a surface of a cabinet or the like. The arm member can be locked in two positions approximately vertical to the fixing portion.
However, in the conventional cord clamp, the arm member can be locked only in two positions. The cord clamp does not have enough range of adjustment of the arm member for fixing the cord clamp to, for example, the inner wall of a cabinet or the like. The cord clamp is thus inadequate in its action and use.